


Триумвират

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, kelRian



Series: Мини от R до NC-17 [8]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alpha Wolfgang Mittermeyer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Exhibitionism, M/M, Omega Oskar von Reuenthal, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: В этом мире полноценный союз состоит из альфы, омеги и беты. Вот и Ройенталь с Миттермайером нашли подходящую бету. Или это Райнхард нашел для них бету, что, впрочем, не так важно.





	Триумвират

— Терпеть его не могу, — Миттермайер демонстративно скрестил руки на груди и отказался двигаться с места. 

— Я не предлагаю тебе его любить, — Оскар посмотрел на друга разными глазами и пригубил вино.

— Еще бы ты предлагал, — фыркнул Миттермайер. — Достаточно того, что, похоже, его готов любить ты.

— Таково желание моего командира, — Оскар сощурился, делая вид, что не согласен с этим решением и подчиняется против воли.

— Да он просто не хочет, чтобы эта бета влезла в его отношения. Райнхарду нужен Ян и никто другой. Поэтому он и хочет избавиться от Оберштайна, чтобы Кирхайсу случайно не пришли в голову мысли о продлении еще не основанной династии. 

— О да, вдруг он решит, что наследник важнее победы над адмиралом Яном. Тогда Райнхарду придется не сладко, — Оскар довольно хмыкнул.

Сама мысль о том, что он уведет бету у Райнхарда из-под носа, будоражила кровь.

Яростные страстные альфы, коварные омеги, уравновешенные беты — только втроем можно было достигнуть единства и гармонии. Тысячи лет назад альфы уходили покорять земли, омеги распределяли ресурсы и принимали решение о продлении рода, беты воспитывали потомство и делали так, чтобы дом становился домом, куда хотелось возвращаться. Иногда альфы влюблялись в женщин, и они на равных присоединялись к «семье».

Сначала Оскар нашел себе альфу — случайная встреча в баре, оказавшаяся роковой. С Миттермайером они дышали и двигались в унисон. Ради него Оскар, не задумываясь, принес клятву верности совсем еще юному Райнхарду фон Мюзелю. Потом Оскару пришлось пережить появление Эванджелины. Миттермайер был так слепо влюблен, что Оскару оставалось только смириться. Теперь же Миттермайер с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, не понимал их общего счастья в лице Оберштайна. 

Впрочем, Кирхайс тоже не разделял желания Райнхарда привлечь Веньли на свою сторону. Возможно, такая ревность к бетам была естественной. Или, может, всем омегам нравилось дразнить своих альф?

Вдумываться в хитросплетения собственной логики Оскар не желал. 

— Я приглашу его сегодня вечером, — промурлыкал Оскар, вставая. — Посмотреть. Тебе понравится.

— Вижу, тебе нравится уже заранее, — рыкнул Миттермайер, по-хозяйски облапав Оскара за задницу.

— Ты же знаешь, что в некоторые дни я совершенно не могу контролировать себя.

Миттермайер краснел, бледнел и злился. Раньше Оскару было достаточно обычного секса, теперь он стал старше и ему хотелось большего. В том числе дразнить Миттермайера так, чтобы он терял над собой контроль. А для этого спектакля требовались зрители.

***

— Добрый вечер, — Оскар тщательно закрыл за собой дверь в кабинет начальника штаба и улыбнулся. — Сегодня вы идете в гости.

— Простите? — Оберштайн выглядел совершенно невозмутимым.

— Если я скажу, что получил распоряжение Райнхарда, вы мне поверите? 

— Нет. 

— Жаль. Хорошо, это было не распоряжение, а … рекомендация. Он бы не хотел, чтобы вы заплутали в одиночестве лабиринтов адмиралтейства и так интересовались, кто для него номер два. Хорошо, что в тот день Кирхайс не стал сдавать оружие, не правда ли?

— Спасибо за напоминание, Ройенталь. Как я мог забыть, — Оберштайн едва скривил губы, что могло означать раздражение.

Оскар подошел к нему вплотную и наклонился, чтобы прошептать прямо на ухо:

— Приходите, Обертайн. Это будет захватывающее зрелище.

Та самая правильная бета. Находясь рядом с ним, Оскар чувствовал, насколько взвешены его решения. Как спокойствие именно этого человека поднимает тяжелую волну возбуждения.

— Я не планировал детей, — Оберштайн попытался отодвинуться, но не тут-то было. Оскар не собирался сдавать позиций. Вот так шептать на ухо, чувствуя, что тело сходит с ума от желания, но при этом не делать и движения, чтобы прикоснуться.

— Не волнуйтесь, я не достоин быть отцом. Мы просто приятно проведем время. Иначе, как знать, может быть, я захочу бросить Райнхарду вызов, чтобы добыть Веньли себе? Смиритесь, Лоэнграмм выбрал не вас. Вас выбираю я.

Оскар удалился, чувствуя немигающий электронный взгляд всем телом. Отчаянно хотелось секса, но до конца рабочего дня оставалось три бесконечно долгих часа.

***

Спальня была гордостью Оскара. Огромная комната, окна до потолка, через которые было невероятно уютно наблюдать снегопад; кровать, достойная императора, и кресло недалеко от нее – безупречный обзор.

— Виски, вино, может быть, кофе? — Оскар был сама любезность. 

Он показал Оберштайну на столик у кресла, где были сервированы напитки. 

— Виски, — ответил Оберштайн. — Со льдом.

Он сначала расстегнул китель, потом дал Оскару снять его с себя — часть игры. Вернувшись с ведерком льда, Оскар удовлетворенно улыбнулся. Верхняя пуговичка рубашки Оберштайна была расстегнута, а сам он расслабленно откинулся на спинку и закрыл глаза. Пальцы оглаживали край стакана, наполненного виски едва ли на пару сантиметров.

Продолжая игру, Оскар положил сначала один кубик льда, затем другой. Он собирался положить третий, но Оберштайн предупредительно поднял пальцы, останавливая. 

— Довольно. Вас ждут. 

— Вы будете смотреть, Оберштайн?

— И я тоже жду.

Оказалось, Оскар не готов выдержать электронный взгляд.

Оскар развернулся и направился к Миттермайеру, который только что вышел из душа. 

— Он так и будет смотреть? — буркнул Миттермайер, вытирая голову полотенцем.

Оскару нравилось, когда у того мокрые волосы, так Миттермайер казался моложе и забавнее.

— Конечно. Мы позвали его именно для этого. Ты будешь меня трахать, — Оскар взял ладонь Миттермайера и поднес к губам, — а он просто наблюдать за тем, как твой член растягивает мою задницу. 

— В следующий раз ты попросишь, чтобы он тебя подготовил? — нахмурился Миттермайер.

Оскар прикусил подушечку указательного пальца перед тем, как вобрать его в рот.

— Тогда ты сможешь взять меня, только зайдя в комнату. Или ты бы хотел посмотреть, как он готовит меня?

— Шлюха, — Миттермайер практически рычал. 

Оскар бы не отказался, чтобы его сразу повалили на кровать, но сначала в программе шла прелюдия.

Член Миттермайера был толстым, но не слишком длинным. Смотрелся он очень пропорционально. 

Оскар опустился на колени и собрался было взять его в рот, но Миттермайер резко повернулся боком.

— Ты же хочешь, чтобы он видел. Пусть ему тоже будет удобно, правда?

Оскар посмотрел снизу вверх и понял, что Миттермайер смотрит на Оберштайна. Стоило прикоснуться губами к головке, как член дернулся, наливаясь еще сильнее.

Миттермайеру тоже определенно нравилось, когда на него смотрят.

Оскар старательно двигался, насаживаясь ртом, но потом раздался тихий вкрадчивый голос:

— Разденьтесь, Ройенталь.

— Не стесняйся, — Миттермайер погладил Оскара по щеке и отстранился. — Тебе же нравится показывать, какой ты красивый.

Оскар улыбнулся, облизал губы, встал, развернулся лицом к Оберштайну и не торопясь расстегнул пуговички на рубашке.

Тот смотрел, не шевелясь. Руки спокойно лежали на подлокотниках, лед в стакане заметно подтаял. Оберштайн, не отводя взгляд, взял стакан и сделал небольшой глоток — едва пригубил — и поставил стакан обратно. 

— Ты не забыл про штаны? Дай я помогу тебе.

Оскар едва не застонал в голос, когда Миттермайер прижался к заднице каменно-твердым членом, по-хозяйски огладил живот, а потом расстегнул брюки и спустил их вниз.

Благодаря этому маленькому представлению Оскар смог изящно вылезти из одежды. 

Он видел, как Оберштайн наблюдает, все еще не мигая, за тем, как Миттермайер, выпрямляясь, проводит ладонью по голени и по внутренней поверхности бедра.

Одной рукой он провел по входу, а в другую взял яички.

Оскар чувствовал себя товаром, который демонстрируют внимательному и весьма заинтересованному покупателю. Он не знал, толкаться ли ему назад, насаживаясь на пальцы, или вперед, в крупную ладонь. Возможно, стоило сделать несколько шагов, опуститься на колени и языком проверить, насколько их маленькое представление имело успех. 

— Два, — скомандовал Оберштайн низким грудным голосом.

Оскар дернулся, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения, но Миттермайер безжалостно подчинился.

Оскар действительно был готов принять их.

— Если ты хочешь, в следующий раз я и пальцем не пошевельну без его команды. Нам обоим будет интересно, как быстро ты начнешь умолять о пощаде.

Вместо ответа Оскар подался назад, принимая пальцы глубже в себя.

Он уже был готов начать умолять.

Оберштайн молчал, но когда Оскар уже стоял на коленях, а Миттермайер сначала резким движением вогнал член целиком, а потом вышел, из угла раздался тихий протяжный вздох. Он же стоном сорвался с губ Оскара. Не в силах удерживать себя на руках, он лег щекой на простыню. Ему было отлично видно, как Оберштайн, сидящий в своем кресле, отставил пустой стакан и высвободил член. 

Остальное расплылось, как в тумане.

Пришел в себя Оскар не сразу. В комнате терпко пахло сексом и мужским потом. Тело ломило — такого удовольствия Оскар не испытывал еще никогда. 

Миттермайер в небрежно накинутом на плечи халате стоял, глядя в окно, и пил виски, поэтому прикосновение к плечам оказалось неожиданным. Но Оскар был слишком разомлевшим, чтобы дергаться.

Пальцы, лаская, провели по влажной спине, огладили ягодицу и скользнули внутрь, едва Оскар раздвинул ноги, приглашая.

Ему был недоступен мир бет, их вычурные правила и сложные обычаи. Но если этой бете интересно проверить, насколько постарался альфа, то пусть. Миттермайеру нечего стыдиться.

Тело пронзила судорога, потом еще одна. Оскар было дернулся, подаваясь навстречу ласкающим пальцам, но Оберштайн удержал его, сильно надавив на плечи. Хотелось кричать от вспышки удовольствия. Оскар кончил еще и еще раз только от того, что бета ввела в него пальцы. Хотелось скулить, не то умоляя о продолжении, не то надеясь, что пытка прекратится.

Миттермайер оторвался от созерцания пейзажа за окном и сел рядом. Сжимая и разжимая кулаки в бессильной злости, он ждал, пока Оберштайн закончит.

Пальцы в последний раз растянули вход и с чавкающим звуком вышли. 

Оскар почувствовал только, что Миттермайер притянул его к себе, а кто накинул на плечи одеяло, уже не понял. Его неудержимо тянуло в сон.

***

— Вы говорили, что не собираетесь заводить детей, — Миттермайер, как на зацикленной записи, сжал и разжал кулаки.

Оскар тяжело вздохнул с кушетки. Их псевдосемейная жизнь начиналась из рук вон плохо.

Оберштайн стоял, погруженный в младенца и не реагировал ни на что. Он, гроза всего генштаба, человек, который умел успокаивать взглядом, казалось, полностью потерял себя в ребенке, мирно спавшем него на руках.

Феликс соглашался засыпать, только если рядом была бета, иначе он начинал орать.

Оскар с Миттермайером пытались привлечь Эванджелину, но та подобрала юбки и вышла из комнаты. Оберштайн потом сказал, что в таких случаях женщины обычно признают ребенка, когда он подрастает и меньше нуждается в спокойствии беты. Помолчав, он добавил, что теперь и шансы Эванджелины на беременность резко возросли. 

Спрашивать, откуда у него такие познания, не хотелось. Миттермайер и так с трудом пережил сам факт появления их общего наследника. 

Оскар же с мелочной радостью подумал, что если ребенок решит, что Оскар не достоин быть отцом, то у него всегда будут два запасных. Или, может быть, втроем они смогут заменить одного полноценного родителя.

Где-то на другом конце галактики Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм и Зигфрид Кирхайс предлагали Яну Веньли разделить с ними трапезу, а потом и постель.

Адмирал Ян пока не осознал простую истину, что его завоевали для любви. Ведь только встретившись альфа, бета и омега могли быть по-настоящему счастливы.


End file.
